Virtual Pool 64
|genre = Sports (pool) |modes = Single-player, multiplayer |platforms = Nintendo 64 }} Virtual Pool 64 is a 3D first-person sports simulation video game that was developed by American studio Celeris and released for the Nintendo 64 by Crave Entertainment on December 17, 1998, in North America, and in Europe on February 26, 1999. The game features simulations of 11 forms of pool (pocket billiards). It is part of the "Virtual Pool" game franchise, which also includes the PC games Virtual Pool, Virtual Pool 2, Virtual Pool Hall and Virtual Pool 3. The game has been simultaneously lauded as "a top-notch simulation" and criticized as dull, lacking both player incentive and engaging characters. Gameplay Virtual Pool 64 as the follow up to the main series title Virtual Pool 2 retains the same different pool games, and adds new games, such as Rotation pool. The game features 11 different pool games: Eight-ball including American " " rules, British rules and APA league rules) Nine-ball including variations such as Three-ball, Six-ball and Ten-ball, as well as Straight, One-pocket, Bank and Rotation pool. The game follows on from Virtual Pool 2, including additions such as a tournament mode, allowing the player to play through up-to a 32-man tournament with AI players, a trick shot mode, and three difficulty levels, amateur, professional and championship. The different levels of gameplay not only change the skill level of the opponent (who range from "pushover" to "vicious"), it will also change the size of the table and pockets for the table. It can also be played in "free play" mode, with no rules, or "shark-skins" mode requires you to clear a table of three, six, and nine balls in the fewest strokes possible. Reception |NP = 7.4/10 |GSpot = 5.8/10 |IGN=8/10 |rev1 = N64 Gamer |rev1Score = 7.5/10 |rev2 = Arcade Magazine |rev2Score = 4/5 }} Virtual Pool 64 received generally varied scores in comparison to other games in the Virtual Pool series. Review aggregate website GameRankings scored the game at 65%, with poor scores from Electric Playground and EGM. Nintendo Power scored the game well at 7.4/10, and PC Gameplay scoring the game 7/10. Nintendo Power said the game's graphics had "ultra realism", but also said the number of controls were confusing. A review by N64 Gamer magazine gave the game 7.5/10 saying "Celeris have created a very commendable pool game that remains true to it's real-life counterpart", but that the game may have "limited lastability." Arcade Magazine scored the game at 4/5 stars saying that "the only faults are those you'd associate with any 3D game." IGN UK scored the game 8/10 and were "impressed" by the games physics engine, and called the visuals "exceptionally sharp." However, they were not so impressed with the presentation, stating that VP64 "comes short in the presentation department. No characters, no sense of atmosphere", and were also critical of the game's soundtrack, with "extremely dated midi music." GameSpot scored the game 5.8/10 saying that the gameplay engine is "as close to the real thing as you'll find anywhere." GameSpot also called the game's presentation as "excellent", when discussing the pool table and balls. However, they named games "Pool Hustler" and Backstreet Billiards as having more of an in-game incentive to play more, as the game does not have a clear career mode. GameSpot even called the game "bland" and "boring" saying "it's the video game equivalent of a college textbook: great to learn from but not really exciting to read." References }} See also * *Official Virtual Pool Website Category:1998 video games Category:Crave Entertainment games Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Nintendo 64-only games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Virtual Pool